Inocente até que se prove o contrário
by Mandy Evans
Summary: Marlene aparece morta e Lily é condenada por um crime que não cometeu. Ela irá conseguir a sua inocência? Fanfic baseada em CSI e em Medical Detectives.


Nome da fanfic: Inocente até que se prove o contrário  
>Escrito por: Mandy Evans<br>Beta Reader: Ana Karolina Potter  
>Nível: M (Violência, Descrição de Cena de Crime e Valores politicamente incorreto) <p>

Capítulo 1 – A louca está a Solta.

Eu estava decididamente com vontade de matar Marlene, ela era incapaz de passar reto por algum monumento que já passamos mil vezes na vida. Pra ela é um bom 'momento pra tirar fotos para posterioridade', mas pra mim isso tudo só significa 'blá blá blá' incessante antes do meu famoso ritual das 13h30... almoço!

-Às vezes penso que você está ansiosa pra alguma coisa... e não é um encontro com James... ISSO fica desse jeito! – como posso ter escolhido uma melhor amiga doida dessas? Isso não se explica... tão fácil.

A pose mais babaca de todas: a típica de turista, apoiada no nada e no fundo a torre do relógio big bang. Um flash iluminou meu rosto e logo meu olhar se direcionou pra plaquinha do outro lado da rua. Arrastei Marlene, desta vez ela não ia tirar mais fotos.

Estávamos olhando o cardápio e o barulho do plantão da TV tomou cont a do salão, olhei pra cima e vi na telinha o meu antigo colega de escola James Potter com a cara de sério que a profissão de âncora do jornal lhe impunha.

-E estamos no ar pra informar que Bellatrix Lestrange, a acusada do caso dos Longbottom, foi libertada agora a pouco, vocês se lembram do caso? – Ele parecia mais sério do que o costume.

E logo surgia um videozinho de Bellatrix saindo da delegacia e entrando num carro com os vidros filmados e saindo em alta velocidade, em seguida a voz de James soava.

-Mesmo que o fato ocorreu há 1 ano, as seqüelas que ocorreram com Alice e Frank Longbottom ainda não se curaram e nem mesmo há possibilidade de cura como o doutor do hospital do st mungus disse mais cedo.

Olhei de volta pra Marlene e ela estava branca como o prato de salada que ela acabara de devorar, eu achei que ela estaria tendo um treco no mínimo mas ela ainda respirava.

-Lene? Lene... LENE tá tudo Ok? – tudo o que eu consegui foi sacudir ela que logo abaixou o olhar pra mim mas a cor pálida em seu rosto teimava em não sumir.

-Lilian... a gente tem que ir... – ela disse já levantando, nem esperando o filé a cubana que tinha pedido e nem o meu filé de frango à parmegiana – Ela foi solta, me diga que é mentira! – O desespero de Marlene eu nunca entenderia.

-Lene, acalme-se vamos comer e vamos voltar pra casa está bem? Depois passaremos pelo hospital e tudo ficará OK... – eu dizia tentando acalmar ela, mas a cada segundo ela ficava mais e mais assustadora.

Mandei a comida ser embalada pra viagem e aparatamos para casa.

-Marlene... o que está acontecendo? Porque ficou com aquela cara de fantasma? Lene Eu quero e exijo respostas! – eu coloquei a comida quentinha na geladeira.

Marlene começou a discutir sozinha como se tivesse outra Marlene falando com ela e logo ela suspirou, ela sempre fazia isso quando estava entregando os pontos.

-Lilian eu entreguei Bellatrix Lestrange à polícia. – a minha respiração parou e eu cai sentada no chão.

-Ok... eu quase acreditei... agora me diz que é mentira que você não fez isso... por favor, se não você está correndo perigo de vida, assim como Alice e Frank e eu não quero perder você Marlene... – Eu me levantei e abracei ela fortemente, eu não conseguia entender os motivos mas sentia medo.

Bellatrix não era necessariamente a pessoa mais boazinha de escola e do mundo. Pelo contrário, ela fazia cada ilegalidade na escola. Virar os alunos calouros da grifinória de cabeça pra baixo era apenas o seu 'passatempo'; ela nunca respeitava as regras da escola e nunca saberia ficar dentro dos padrões necessários de comportamento enquanto a influência de Lúcio e o dinheiro de Narcisa a encobrisse.

Marlene começou a me contar uma história que eu ainda não conhecia. A de que ela antes de ir a Hogwarts era melhor amiga de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Eu, durante toda a minha infância, era vizinha dos Black e inclusive minhas amigas eram Bella e Narcisa. Elas aprontavam as maldades delas na casa e nunca mostravam o lado negro delas, eu acreditei que eram boas pessoas mas após a convivência de uma semana em Hogwarts elas mostravam a cara.

Marlene me contou toda a vida dela e de como eu, uma aluna de apenas 11 anos na época, pude substituir duas amigas de péssimo coração. Escorria lágrimas do rosto dela.

-Quando Bellatrix me contou que ia atacar Alice e Frank, eu não pude acreditar... quando li a notícia não tive a menor dúvida que foi ela... por isso eu a denunciei no disque-denúncia e graças a deus, não foi Lúcio que a prendeu.

-Ela nem seria presa se fosse ele... ia ser coberto e nem ao menos sairia na mídia trouxa ou bruxa.

Nessa hora, alguém bateu na porta, Marlene se escondeu atrás do sofá temendo que fosse Bellatrix, abri a porta e dei de cara com Sirius, Remo e James.

-Oi ruiva- disse Sirius, passando quase por cima de mim, procurando obviamente pela Lene.

A coitada estava tão bem escondida que Sirius teve que virar sua forma animaga, e ficar a farejando ela estava atacando o filé à cubana de modo selvagem na cozinha, enquanto eu, Remo e James procurávamos uma maneira de proteger Marlene.

-Oi Lene – o motoqueiro sentava do lado de Marlene no chão, sorrindo ao ver ela comendo a sua refeição.

Marlene, no melhor exemplo de 'como não comer na frente do seu ficante', parou de devorar o prato e abraçou Sirius chorando de soluçar no maior momento dramático.

-Pode ser minha última refeição Sirius... eu te amo muito... eu queria viver com você pelo resto da minha vida mas agora... não dá mais... ela foi solta... – ela chorava tanto que já molhava a camisa de algodão dele.

Sirius segurou o rosto dela com carinho e olhou nos olhos dela. Os olhos cinza eram apaixonantes.

-Eu, Sirius Black, declaro que Marlene McKinnon é a mulher que eu amo e que minha prima Bellatrix Lestrange vai ser presa caso aconteça algo com Marlene e como prova., aqui vai minha assinatura- Sirius segurou o ar e deu um latido alto.

James e eu estávamos tão concentrados em procurar uma solução que nos assustamos com o latido repentino, chegamos na cozinha já com varinhas em punho.

-Cadê? Onde? O quê?- James já estava ficando neurótico.

Sirius e Marlene estavam olhando a dupla de 'ninjas' que tinha surgido e rindo da situação

-Nada, amigão, só estávamos... tendo uma conversa –Marlene olhava pra James e pra mim com ar de riso – e cadê o lobinho?

-Remo está na sala, vendo a TV em busca de novas informações sobre o caso. – Eu disse enquanto me sentei num banco alto do lado da mesa.

James olhava pra Sirius com cara de alivio, sentou do meu lado e olhando pra Sirius disse.

-Pensamos e acho que a única hipótese dela sobreviver é a de que ela vá pra...

-PUTA QUE O PARIU – gritou Remo da sala, fazendo a gente se assustar porque foi engraçado a continuação 'inusitada' – ela está na TV!

Nós quatro aparatamos. Eu, James e Remo ocupamos todo o sofá, Sirius sentou no braço do sofá com Marlene em seu colo enquanto víamos a cara feia e o cabelo armado de Bellatrix na minha linda televisão de LCD 42'.

O réporter que a entrevistava estava muito calmo mas pelo visto o cameraman não... porque a imagem parecia que estava tendo um terremoto. Coi-ta-do.

-Eu não fiz isso e estou indignada com a acusação... – meu pensamento foi 'Bellatrix, com 9 anos de cadeia você teve tanto tempo para fazer um curso de teatro e só sai isso? 0 de interpretação'.

Fanfic Continua Ok gente?

Para isso previews são necessárias para uma autora carente


End file.
